


With a little help from my friends

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: On their way to Rivendell, reader gets sick. Aragorn and the rest takes care of her until they reach Rivendell so that the elves can heal her.





	

You covered your face with your hand, trying to suppress a sneeze. You sneezed, of course you did, but at least there wasn’t a sound. You didn’t want to alarm the rest about your not-very-well being.

The nights turned colder and colder and you assumed that it was because of it. You wore several layers of clothes, knowing very well that it would create a sort of shield against the chilly wind, but it still didn’t help as much as you wished it would.

Aragorn was suspecting something. He was watching you more carefully each passing day ever since you, him and the hobbits left the Prancing Pony. It started then – you weren’t feeling very well but you thought it was because of long and weary journey to the inn, where you were to join the Strider. You found him without much trouble and after the hobbits came in there was no time to worry about your health. You were rather busy with running away from Ringwraiths.

Now, however, as you were closer and closer to Rivendell, a sickness stroke again. You were hoping that, perhaps, you healed on your own, but what seemed to be an end of it was, in fact, just a short hibernation.

That night, a fever started and you were shivering uncontrollably under your blanket. You were feeling too hot and too cold at the same time and your nose was stuffed, making it hard to breathe. Sleep was evading you, despite feeling as if you had been carrying all of your companions on your back.

You rolled onto your back, covering yourself up to your nose, wishing that you had a thousand more blankets to warm you up.

“You’re a stubborn one, Y/N, aren’t you?” Aragorn’s silent murmur reached you from beside the fire and you turned your eyes there, narrowing them as you looked at the Strider.

“I don’t know what you’re referring to,” you replied and sniffed, prompting Aragorn to smile and shake his head.

He patted a spot next to him.

“Come here. It’s closer to the fire, you’ll be warmer.”

At first you were hesitant to go. It would only prove that Aragorn was right and that you were feeling down. You didn’t want to bother anyone, having more important task to complete.

But, eventually, you rose and made your way towards Aragorn, wrapping your blanket around you as he scooted you closer to his side.

“Sam has herbs that will help you, I will ask him to take care of you first thing in the morning.”

“You don’t have to. Once we arrive at Rivendell, I will rest, that’s all I need.”

“Y/N, let us help,” he said softly, looking at you with pleading eyes and you nodded.

You didn’t have any other option when it came to Aragorn. If there was anyone more stubborn than you, it surely was him.

____

You fell asleep with your head on Aragorn’s shoulder and you woke up in the very same position. The Strider was already awake, a cup with steaming fluid in his hands.

“Miss Y/N, breakfast is almost ready. Nothing much, I’m afraid, but should fill your stomach just fine!” Sam assured as he stirred whatever was cooking in the pot. You rubbed your eyes and took the cup when Aragorn slid it your way.

“Drink it,” he ushered you and you took a sip of the drink. It tasted delicious and you could feel how it was spreading warmth within you. You sighed contently.

“Miss Y/N, Pippin and I searched our bags and he has a sweater!”

“Which I most likely will not need, therefore it can be yours!”

You gasped before the duo even finished, too touched by the gesture to form any words. It wasn’t much but the sweater, breakfast and tea, the fact that Aragorn didn’t even move so you could sleep for as long as you needed made you want to cuddle them all and never let go.

You knew you couldn’t do, however, you would cause the sickness to spread.

“Thank you,” you managed to mumble through clenched throat, a small smile appearing on your face when Pippin gave you the garment. You quickly put it on, ignoring that it was a bit too tight and the sleeves were too short – still, it fulfilled its purpose, you felt warmer with every passing minute.

Aragorn stood up but Frodo was fast to take his place, rubbing your back.

“Don’t worry, Y/N, you will be healthy in no time!”

Turned out, he was, unfortunately, wrong.

Throughout the upcoming week, your illness only got worse. You were constantly feverish, no herbs could help. Aragorn was carrying you on his back because you were too weak to walk or ride on Billy.

Everyone was desperate to reach Rivendell as soon as possible, given yours and Frodo’s condition. You were running out of time and even despite the efforts that Sam and Aragorn was putting in nursing you and Frodo, neither of you were getting better. Luckily for Frodo, lady Arwen came to rescue him, but with the threat from Nazguls, she could not risk taking you as well. Aragorn promised to bring you to Rivendell as fast as he could.

Your only hope was in elves’ healing abilities.

______

It was barely dawn when you opened your eyes and saw a gate and stairs, all in bright, warm light.

“Are we there?” you asked, your voice hoarse and hardly audible.

“Yes, Y/N, hang on for a bit more,” Aragorn replied, his voice hinted with worry and he quickened his pace when an elf came to greet you. You only noticed long black hair fashioned beautifully around his face and white clothes he was clad in before you passed out.

_____

When you woke up, confused and utterly exhausted, it was already dark, the room illuminated with few candles. The same elf that greeted you was now sitting by the bed, watching you as you stirred.

“Can I have something to drink?” you asked and the elf nodded, bringing a glass with water to your lips and lifting your head so that you could drink. You thanked him with a grateful smile and he resumed his seat beside your bed.

“My name is Elrond. You have slept for two days but I’m glad to inform that your illness is gone. Now, your only concern is rest. You need to regain your strength, Y/N.”

“Frodo?”

“He’s been taken care of, don’t worry. My daughter brought him few days before you and the rest arrived and I’ve tended to him immediately. Just as I have to you,” he offered a warm, gentle smile and you couldn’t help but smile back.

He wasn’t laying, you were feeling better. It seemed that truly the sickness was gone and all you had to do now was to simply rest.

You took a deep breath, enjoying the fact that you were able to breathe through your nose again.

“Thank you, Lord Elrond,” you said and slowly propped yourself on the pillows so that you were sitting, “could you, please, invite my friends? I want to see them.”

“I can, of course,” he said and stoop up, handing you the glass with water. Then, he went to the door and opened it only to reveal your friends already awaiting there.

“Miss Y/N!” the three hobbits exclaimed, running to the bed and climbing on it and you opened your arms to hug them. Aragorn stepped in and sat on a chair Lord Elrond previously occupied. The elf, after exchanging one more smile with you, left the room, closing the door behind himself.

“Are you hungry? Merry and I smuggled some grapes for you!” Pippin reached to the pockets of his vest and took out handfuls of purple grapes. You chuckled when you took them from you, placing them on a plate Aragorn had already prepared.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, his eyes full of concern and you flashed him a fond smile.

“Like a newborn. Thank you for taking care of me on the road and bringing me here. I don’t know what would-“

“Don’t finish. The most important thing is that you are healthy. Now, little ones, give Y/N some space,” he ushered the hobbits away, but they settle in the legs of your bed, speaking at the same time as soon as you asked about their impression of the elvish home.

Their merry rambling made your heart swell with the fondness and gratefulness you felt for them and the Strider. The latter sat next to you on the bed, your head easily falling on his shoulder again and for the first time in your life you felt that you belong somewhere, that you have something you never thought you would.

A family. Your own little family.        


End file.
